


I'll Never Hold You Close Enough

by KateLouisaRose



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLouisaRose/pseuds/KateLouisaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if it's hereditary?" Foggy asked suddenly.<br/>"What, the blindness?" Matt laughed.<br/>"No like, the super senses."<br/>"Shhh," Matt silenced him.<br/>"It might be though. What if that radioactive gunk messed with your DNA?" Foggy continued. "Oh my god," he whispered. "What if she has gills?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Hold You Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY. I literally never write this kind of thing I'm so sorry. Literally.

**2 Months, 3 Days**

The first couple of months had been hard. Matt was struggling to adjust to being pregnant, unable to resist the lure of being Daredevil. Two months in, when Matt limped through the door with three fractured ribs and a sprained ankle, Foggy damn near killed him himself. That had been an interesting argument; with Foggy just spluttering in disbelief, gesturing between Matt's bruised ribs and his belly that was just beginning to show.

"If you don't stop punching people, I'm sending you to rehab." Foggy told him sternly. After he had settled Matt on the sofa with a hot drink and a blanket, of course.

"Rehab?" Matt smirked, sipping the drink.

"Vigilante rehab. I'm sure that must be a thing that exists."

"You want me to kick the habit?"

"I want you to stop letting people kick _you_ when you're carrying my child."

"I'm not letting people kick me, Foggy."

"Tell that to your broken ribs and the cut I stitched up last week."

Matt just shook his head. Deep down he knew Foggy was right though. Hell, they usually just told you not to lift things when you were pregnant, let alone try and take down a group of five guys double your height and weight.

"Matt, are you listening to me?" Foggy asked.

"I'm hungry."

"I'll make you some food."

Matt smiled to himself. Foggy was very easy to distract, especially now that Matt was pregnant.

Matt remembered when they found out; it hadn't been long since Matt had told Foggy about Daredevil. Matt wasn't the usual Omega stereotype. Foggy wasn't exactly Alpha material either; they made an odd couple. It wasn't until Foggy found Matt throwing up in the bathroom one morning that they both realised.

 

**4 Weeks, 6 Days**

"It's just a stomach bug." Matt grumbled, head hanging into the toilet bowl.

"Matt, this isn't a stomach bug. Thank god you can't see yourself."

"That bad?"

"You're pasty, dude."

"Fuck," Matt groaned, retching into the toilet again.

"There's something wrong, Matt." Foggy said, voice unsteady as he bent down to rub Matt's lower back.

"Foggy, it's just the flu or something."

"No, your hormones are all out of whack. You smell different. Something's not right."

Foggy's stopped rubbing circles on Matt's skin and he took a step back.  Matt slowly raised his head.

"Foggy,"

"Yeah?"

There was a moment of terrible silence. Matt heard Foggy's heartbeat quicken.

"Oh shit." Foggy whispered.

 

**5 Weeks, 1 Day**

"You guys, that's amazing!" Karen squealed, wrapping the two of them in a tight hug when they told her in the office on Monday morning.

"She's covering her mouth with her hands, and smiling." Foggy told Matt. They were holding hands, Matt's thumb rubbing repetitively over Foggy's knuckles.

"Do you know what it is yet? Or is it too soon?"

"We don't know," Matt answered. "I think Foggy wants a girl though."

"I so want a girl. I'll take her to ballet classes and I'll be the cool dad that can braid hair and help her pick out dresses." Foggy mused. "Matt probably wants a boy so he can teach him karate moves and stuff...um." Karen was looking at him quizzically. "I'm kidding." Foggy said weakly.

"If it's a girl I'm still teaching her karate." Matt told him, and they all laughed. Foggy wasn't as used to hiding Matt's alter ego as he was.

 

**4 Months, 1 Week, 4 Days**

Work was still as busy as ever. Occasionally Matt would have to run to the bathroom and throw up his perfectly good breakfast, but otherwise it was fine. Four months in, Matt was getting a very strange collection of looks from people on the street and in the office. Matt had just shown out a gentleman who had come to enquire about a case when Foggy appeared behind him.

"You know you're getting a lot of pitying looks from people lately." Foggy told him. "And they're looking at me like I'm some sort of criminal. Like it's morally wrong to knock up a blind guy."

Matt grinned, taking Foggy's face in his hands. "It is morally wrong." He told him. "Oh how will I cope?!"

"Knock it off!" Foggy complained, stealing a quick kiss.

"You know maybe they think it's against my will. Like you're keeping me as a sex slave or something." Matt thought out loud. "You should get me a collar and lead."

"Down boy." Foggy warned.

Matt raised his eyebrows and wandered back to his office, whistling.

 

**5 Months, 3 Weeks, 2 Days**

"I'm going to start sewing elastic into your pants, like that mom in Juno." Foggy told Matt one day as Matt was lounging around on the sofa in his sweatpants.

"That's your kid you're talking about." Matt grinned. "I know you like me pregnant, don't even try to deny it."

"I do," Foggy sighed. "It's the only time you've ever been as fat as me."

"Hey, come feel this."

Foggy wandered over and Matt took his hand, lifting his shirt and placing Foggy's palm flat on his belly.

"Was that... was that a kick? Holy crap, Matt!"

"Yeah," Matt was grinning again, and Foggy pressed his ear to the bump.

"Hey kid, don't kick too hard alright? You'll be beating up your daddy like he does with the bad guys."

"I've been hearing her heartbeat since the fourth week. She sounds strong."

"'She'? You're saying 'she'."

"I've got a feeling."

 

**5 Months, 3 Weeks, 4 Days**

"People are staring again." Foggy told Matt as they sat at their favourite table in the Italian restaurant two blocks from Matt's apartment.

"I don't care." Matt replied, one hand resting comfortably on his pregnant belly. "I am nurturing the miracle of life, they can stare all they want."

"What if it's hereditary?" Foggy asked suddenly.

"What, the blindness?" Matt laughed.

"No like, the super senses."

"Shhh," Matt silenced him.

"It might be though. What if that radioactive gunk messed with your DNA?" Foggy continued. "Oh my god," he whispered. "What if she has gills?!"

"Foggy, she'll be fine." Matt assured him.

"I hope she gets your looks. She's going to be a stunner."

"Yeah," Matt grinned.

 

**1 Month, 2 Weeks, 2 Days**

"You smell so good. All warm and comfortable, like babies." Foggy murmured, pushing his nose against Matt's neck, taking a deep breath.

"That may be the first time anyone has ever described me as comfortable."  Matt laughed, leaning into Foggy's touch.

"It's all very confusing," Foggy continued, barely above a whisper now. "On the one hand I want to tuck you in and make you camomile tea and on the other hand I want to fuck you right here in this bed and not leave your side until at least Christmas."

"How confusing for you," Matt agreed, kissing at Foggy's neck. "Maybe I'll let you do both."

 

**2 Months, 2 Weeks, 5 Days**

"Matt, for the love of all that is holy, what are you doing?"

Foggy was standing in the doorway watching Matt trying to squeeze into his Daredevil suit and failing miserably.

"Um," said Matt rather uselessly.

"You look ridiculous." Foggy told him. "Your stomach isn't even close to flat enough to fit into that damn costume."

"OK," Matt sighed dejectedly.

"Come on man," Foggy said tiredly, striding across the room and taking the pieces of body armour out of Matt's hands. "You're a Catholic. You're supposed to believe in the preservation and protection of human life. Traditionally that doesn't mean pregnant Omegas should go jumping between buildings in the dead of night."

"There's a mugging happening right now, it's right across town! If I could just-"

"No."

"Foggy,"

"No. No more Daredevil-ing. Not until you're only responsible for your own life again."

Matt sighed again, pulling Foggy into his arms. "Alright. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. I get it, you're frustrated." Foggy said softly. "I miss your abs too." Matt chuckled and Foggy leaned back and pulled off his mask. "You can go kick ass again in about six and a half months." Foggy added. "I'm adding in an extra day of rest after you give birth but even I know that's optimistic."

"Funny. Want to order take away?"

"Sounds good."

"And will you at least let me tip off the police about the mugging?" Matt asked.

"Go on." Matt turned away but stopped.

"Foggy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to make a great dad." Matt told him with a smile.

"Hey, you too." Foggy said gently. "And don't even think about putting on that other suit instead. I've hidden all your spandex."

 

**4 Months, 1 Week**

"This way,"

"Foggy, what is it?" Matt laughed, letting Foggy lead him through his apartment.

"Ta-da!"

They were standing in the doorway of Matt's bedroom, _their_ bedroom. They'd decided that Foggy would keep his apartment, but they knew he would be spending all of his time at Matt's place anyway. Matt tried to pinpoint anything different. He shrugged helplessly.

"Damn it, I thought you would be able to use your super senses. Here." Foggy pulled him forward and Matt's hand landed on something solid and smooth. He ran his palm along the side of the crib with a growing smile.

"Foggy..."

"It's pink. I know we don't know, but, I figured..."

"What if it's a boy?" Matt laughed.

"Then he'll have a pink crib." Foggy answered plainly. Matt just grinned.

"It's perfect."

**6 Months, 3 Weeks, 2 Days**

"Hey Matt, can you pass me the stapler?" Karen asked, leaning across the desk expectantly. Matt groped around the desk for a moment before landing on the stapler.

"I'll get it," Foggy said quickly, snatching it out of Matt's hands and passing the stapler across to Karen's outstretched hand.

"Foggy, it's a stapler, I'm not going to strain myself." Matt sighed.

"You shouldn't be stretching, and Karen should know better." Foggy replied tersely. Matt shared what he hoped was a tired look with Karen and went back to running his fingertips over the Braille documents in front of him. 

"You want anything?" Foggy asked, a hand on Matt's arm.

"Coffee?"

"Decaf it is."

"Foggy,"

"I'll get you some."

"Jesus," Matt muttered under his breath.

"Aw, you guys are cute." Karen cooed.

"He's cute, I'm irritated." Matt snapped. Karen grinned at him.

"He's only being protective."

"He's being an alpha, I hate it." Matt bit back angrily. "Keep searching for more on that insurance company, I need to use the bathroom. This kid is using my bladder as a punching bag."

Karen just smiled at him as Matt heaved himself out of his chair. Foggy was in their tiny kitchen area of the office, three steaming mugs of coffee sitting on the counter. Matt stood in the doorway silently, listening to Foggy's heart beating. When Foggy turned around Matt was behind him, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"I love you," Matt whispered. "Sorry for being an asshole."

"Hey, I get it." Foggy replied with a smile. "Sorry for being over-protective."

"It's OK."

Karen found them in the kitchen a little later, Matt was pressing Foggy up against the counter. She decided to leave them to it.                                                                                                             

 

**0 Days**

It was late; Foggy wasn't meant to be in Matt's apartment, but Matt had given him a key and well, he'd been lonely. It wasn't easy, knowing Matt was out there, possibly hurt, definitely punching people. Foggy was still trying to lose the idea he had of Matt as a blind guy, someone who could do less than 'normal' people, when now he knew that Matt could do more, _was_ more than that.

He'd started collecting newspapers. He knew that Matt couldn't see the covers, but he liked having a reminder of who Matt really was. Also, Matt's ass looked _amazing_ in the costume. He was back to the old black Zorro-esque uniform of his earlier days, since his more iconic red suit was being mended. Foggy had no idea who was mending it, but he assumed that the huge gash across the chest probably required professional work. 

It had been raining non-stop for about three days now. It was like Monsoon season had come to Hell's Kitchen. Foggy looked out the window mournfully at the torrential downpour. Pity the Zorro suit wasn't waterproof. He wandered over to Matt's double bed.

"That was ambitious of you." Foggy had remarked when Matt first moved in. "Looking forward to having lots of guests, are you?"

Matt had just laughed. "Less chance of me rolling out of a double bed and having to grope my way back to it in the night." he had explained.

"Pfft, there'll be some groping going on alright." Foggy replied bitterly.

Now that Foggy was the one doing the groping, he had much less to say about the size of the bed.

* * *

He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but Matt's bed had smelled so wonderfully of Matt, and Foggy was lonely. He woke up to the sound of the bedroom window opening, moonlight coming in through the curtains.

Matt lowered himself into the room and stood over the bed, breathing heavily. Foggy watched him freeze and listen intently for a moment, nostrils flared.

"Hi, Foggy." Matt said with a smile, after a moment of thought.

"Hey," Foggy said groggily, getting up and walking towards Matt. Matt met him half way, and Foggy realised he was limping. "Another war wound?" He asked, shuddering a little as the thick scent of Matt's heat hit him. It was in the last stages, and Foggy had kept his distance for the last couple of days as a precaution.

"It's nothing." Matt assured him. Foggy sighed, running a hand down Matt's arm. "Don't, I'm soaked." Matt told him with a laugh.

"But you're all hot and you have a six pack. That's not fair."

"I'm actually freezing," Matt corrected, "but in that case..." He pulled Foggy against him and kissed him enthusiastically.

"I think I can do something about that." Foggy replied when they parted.

* * *

Matt loved having sex with Foggy. Foggy made the most wonderful sounds, and the frantic patter of his heartbeat was like music. Matt wasn't sure how Foggy would react if he told him that he fucked him to the rhythm of his own heartbeat, but he was keeping that to himself for now. Foggy touched him everywhere, running his fingertips over Matt's chest, his tongue could do the most wicked things to him.

 "Foggy," he gasped. "Foggy, I'm not even undressed."

Foggy looked up at Matt, the tight black trousers shoved down his thighs, the black mask still in place.

"You're good." Foggy told him. Matt grinned and rolled onto his back.

"Come here."

* * *

"There, there, Foggy, Foggy!" Matt pressed into Foggy's embrace as Foggy bit the mark on Matt's collarbone and lifted Matt's hips.

"You'll wake the neighbours." Foggy chided, burying his face in Matt's neck. Matt grinned into his hair, arching into him. Foggy gasped, and Matt's mind momentarily derailed as he felt Foggy's knot swell inside him, pressing deliciously on that spot that made him see metaphorical stars.

"Foggy!" Matt cried out, clutching him tightly, shuddering.  

* * *

"Oops." Foggy said half-heartedly a few moments later, arms wrapped around Matt's waist. Matt said nothing, happy and sated and currently not at all bothered by their predicament.

"Oh well." Foggy said. "What are the odds of this ending badly?"

"You mean, in an infant?" Matt joked.

"Hmm." Foggy replied, shifting a little. Matt groaned and pushed back into him.

"Either way," Matt said. "Aren't you glad I kept the mask on?"

 

**9 Months, 2 Weeks, 4 Days**

Foggy stood in the doorway to Matt's bedroom with his arms folded, staring at the lump of Matt's body under the covers. His head was the only part of him visible, his lips moving quickly, muttering.

"Matt, you can say as many Hail Mary's as you like, that kid is not coming out of you any sooner."

Matt raised his head at the sound of his voice.

"Foggy." He said. "Here."  

Foggy followed him obediently, half out of love and half out of his hormones bullying him mercilessly to go to his pregnant mate.

He curled up next to Matt on the bed, and Matt promptly shoved his nose into Foggy's neck and inhaled deeply his alpha scent, fingers clutching at his clothes.

"You're such a sap." Foggy told him fondly.

"Hmm," Matt said, struggling into standing.

"Where are you going?"

"Need water." Matt said. Short sentences were his friend at the moment, it seemed.

"I'll get it."

"No, please God let me do something to distract myself." Matt laughed.

Foggy watched him waddle into the kitchen. It really was strange seeing him so heavy and round when Foggy had grown so used to seeing Matt jumping between rooftops with ease.

Foggy flopped backwards onto the bed, closing his eyes. There was a distant clatter from the kitchen, then silence.

"Foggy..." Matt called.

"Yeah?" Foggy replied, already up.

"I'm...I think..."

Foggy ran into the living room where Matt was standing with one hand on his belly, looking panicked. Foggy glanced at the puddle on the floor at Matt's feet.

He gave a nervous bark of laughter. "I'll get our coats."

* * *

"Don't be worried." Foggy said, one hand squeezing Matt's hand tightly, the other on the wheel as they drove to the hospital.

"I'm not worried." Matt told him, rubbing repetitive circles on his belly.

"Good," Foggy said, "then that makes one of us." Matt grinned.  

It was true, Matt wasn't worried at all. He was sensationally happy, because it was actually happening, it was real. The next few hours might be hell, but he could bear it. He knew could do anything with Foggy at his side. Although he would soon have another person to care for and protect, nothing had ever seemed so exciting. When the doctor placed Matt's daughter in his arms for the first time, he raised his head to look in Foggy's direction.

"She's beautiful." Foggy told him. "She has my colour eyes, and she has your dark hair."

"She has hair?"

"Yeah," Foggy laughed, and Matt could taste the salt of his tears in the back of his throat. He brushed his thumb gently over his daughter's cheek, felt the plump roundness of her face, marvelled at how tiny her ears were as he stroked them with a fingertip.

"She has the tiniest little hands you've ever seen, Matt. It's crazy." Foggy told him in a wobbly voice.

"Yeah?"

Foggy nodded. "Oh," he said, "and did I say 'I told you so'?"

"You did." Matt laughed.

Yes, he thought, together they could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Well OK, I mean I write this kind of thing but this is the first time I've ever posted anything like it. Again, sorry. But if even one person enjoys it it was worth it haha


End file.
